


Day Six: Marriage:I Do!(Trafalgar Law/Sanji Vinsmoke)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Sanji Vinsmoke and Trafalgar Law's wedding has finally arrived! And it's a sweet moment shared with tears and smilea
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Day Six: Marriage:I Do!(Trafalgar Law/Sanji Vinsmoke)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a full blown wedding 
> 
> This also may not be very accurate 
> 
> And the vows I found online 😅

Sanji slipped on his deep red suit jacket,adjusting the ebony black tie and breathed in.

Holy shit.

Today was the fucking day,and Sanji being nervous was a Understatement.

He tugged gently on his unstyled hair,biting his lip,he really hoped Law wasnt gonna pull a fast one on him.

The door got kicked ope and in walked Sanji's groomsmen.

They all had Thier black suits surprisingly clean,Everyone but Zoro had a huge smile on Thier faces as they rushed towards Sanji,Ussop holding a small tin of gel.

"Something wrong Marimo?"

Zoro chuckled and strolled towards them,sitting down on the bed.

"Nah Curly brows,just hope you know this is serious."

Ussop took a little bit of the gel running it through Sanji's hair,slicking back a section of the hair,keeping the normal fringe over his eye for now.

"I know Stupid,And I'm positive I want to do this"

Luffy grinned,stuffing a apple in his mouth and he nodded his head.

"Zoro have good advice? Pinch me"

"Luffy!"

Sanji smiled softly and breathed in,fixing his suit jacket.

"Nervous?"

Law turned his head towards Shachi,who had a giant grin on his face as he worked on his tie,fixing it.

"No,why would I be?"

Shachi blinked and rubbed his temple

"So,uh I don't know if you relised but today is your fucking wedding!"

Law glared at Shachi and chuckled

"Yes,I'm aware but I don't have to be nervous when I know I'm making the best choice I've made in my life"

"Awww"

"Sush

Law fixed his deep grey suit,clicking his belt onto his slacks,tying his laces.

"You look good"

Law nodded and ran his fingers through his hair,taking a quick glance in the mirror.

He still looked very tried,but besides that he looked Decent.

He really just wanted to See Sanji.

He wanted to be able to just hold him,Kiss him and finally be able to call him his husband.

"Hey,it's time!"

Law nodded and walked towards the door,his groomsmen following in suit,cheering happily.

"Sanji! Time to go!"

Sanji nodded,standing up, taking one small glance at himself and smiling.

Let's do this.

The groomsmen walked out,nodimg and waving at each other and walked into the ceremony seeing all the guests.

And everyone's family's,they saw the smiles Of Nami and Vivi,Robin who was sat with Franky Kaya,had a huge grin on her face and next to her was Sora,Bell-mere,Norjiko.

Law breathed in heavily,he had to walk in first and the Panic definally filled in,Law placed his hand gently on the door and nodded

"Lawwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!"

Turning his head so quickly he saw Corazon running towards him in a black suit.

"W..what are you doing?! I thought you were already sat in there?!"

Corazon slipped and quickly standing up,wiping down the suit smiling.

"Well,I'm sorry that I wanted to walk down with you"

Law smiled and rubbed Corazon's shoulder.

"Alright,thank you"

Corazon smiled and pushed the door open,letting Law walk in and following in suit, everyone stood up,and smiled at Him

Sanji was a nervous fucking wreck,he could hear all the heels clicking against the floor showing that everyone started to stand up,it was gonna happen,it was happening.

"Oi,eggplant."

Sanji turned around seeing Zeff,smiling and walked over to him.

"Fucking hell,I didn't think we would get here"

Zeff chuckled and qucikly fixed Sanji suit jacket.

"Don't fucking cry Eggplant"

"There's no promise there."

Zeff and Sanji chuckled and Zeff walked towards the door,hearing the Song.

"Ready?"

Sanji nodded and walked towards the door,and into the asile.

Oh lord all the eyes on him get,made panic fill his body.

His eyes darted towards Law,who looked so handsome in his deep grey suit with the cotten white shirt paired with a black tie.

his hair wasn't as messy as it normally was,but he had his normal gold earrings in too.

Holy shit that's gonna be his husband.

Law Jaw was on the floor, Sanji's suit was so flattering on him,and of course it' was a deep Burgendy colour,with a black undershirt paired with a matching Ebony black tie.

Sanji was finally infront of Law,Zeff and Corazon nodded at each other and walked to Thier seats as the priest began to speak.

When the vows had snuck up on the Poor Sanji Brain went blank,besides him knowing what he wants to say,so luckily for him

Law offered to go first.

"Sanji,Today, I promise you this: I will laugh with you in times of joy, and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. Together, let us build a home filled with learning, laughter, and light, shared freely with all who may live there. Let us be partners, friends, and lovers, today and all of the days that follow."

The audience awwed and as Law looked around he saw some people crying (however Corazon was a bawling mess)

Sanji smiled softly,sniffling know he was gonna end up crying after his Vows.

The priest looked at Sanji who quickly collected himself and grabbed Law's hands,rubbing his knuckle with his fingers

"I love you unconditionally and without hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my husband,Law. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life."

Tears were falling from the audiance and Now Sanji,which caused Law to gently wipe his eyes,softly making Sanji sniffle and smile.

Trafalgar Law? Do you promise to love Him,in Sickness and wealth?"

"I do"

"Sanji Vinsmoke? Do you-"

"I do!!!"

The priest smiled as Sanji blushed madly,rubbing his neck 

"Now,doe anyone object?"

The halls fell silent,As Sanji gripped Law's hand tightly,Casuing Law to softly rubbed it

"Now then,you May-"

Sanji couldn't fucking wait,he wrapped his arms around Law's shoulders immediately and pulled him into a kiss,making everyone scream and clap In happiness.

Law,pulled Sanji closer to him,dipping him down,making Sanji squeal agaisnt his lips as they pulled away.

They both and a huge smile on Thier faces,dusted with a heavy blush.

They were finally Husband's.

And oh so ln love .


End file.
